Obtaining Love
by Alania Black
Summary: 24 OCAUHPSM: DTRW. Ron’s looking for a challenge, and he happens to find it in Dean.


This is part 24of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Tuesday August 9th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Ronald Weasleyand Mr. Dean Thomas.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, AU, rampant swear words, rampant sex, character death. Side pairings of: RW/HG, RW/HP, RW/SF, RW/NL, RW/DM, RW/CC, RW/TB, RW/BZ, SF/BZ, HP/CC/SF, RW/HP/SF, RW/random Hufflepuff, RW/almost all Sixth and Seventh Year Slytherins, RW/lots of Ravenclaws.

DISCLAIMER: Well, this is a little repetitive, isn't it? I. DON'T. OWN. IT.

SUMMARY: #24; OCAUHPSM: DT/RW. Ron's looking for a challenge, and he happens to find it in Dean.

NOTE: I have absolutely _no_ inspiration for this pairing right now. So, I'm falling back on old cliches. Bugger, bollocks and screw it all! (Can't you tell I'm English?)

I would also like to apologise for turning Ron into some sort of man-whore. But he's fun that way.

Obtaining Love.

He could have had Hermione in a heart beat. He knew that, she knew that; hell, the Ghost that lived in the highest tower of the school and never ventured out probably knew that. He just never wanted her. She was too intelligent for his tastes, and too argumentative. She was too _feminine_ for him, as well.

He decided men would be harder, and turned to them instead. They were fun, they were a challenge and there was no weepy _"Don't you love me, Ron?" _afterwards. No commitment needed here. Besides, there was just something about watching a man writhing beneath you - all hard lines and muscle and raw - that affected him like no woman ever could. Women - Hermione, even - would be saved until another time, with family and commitment and softness.

He turned to Harry first, but it turned out that he was even easier than Hermione. A little hug, a softly whispered "I love you" in the dark of the night and Harry was his. He was more than happy to discover the next morning that Harry wanted a committed relationship about as much as Ron did, and they were closer for it. But Ron decided he wasn't challenging enough.

He turned to Seamus next not because the other boy would be a challenge, but because it felt right. They were the same, both looking for a meaningless tryst, and coming together was almost cosmically fated. Seamus introduced him to a lot in the few times they were together, teaching him what to do in ways his brothers never could. But Seamus was, again, far too easy.

He decided that it was because he was trying with people in his House, and he looked elsewhere. The horny Seventh Year soon found another willing victim in the form of Draco Malfoy. However, Malfoy was yet another easy target, all that passionate hatred easily translating into rough, wild sex. However, Ron at least got to try out his new skill, and soon won a name for himself among the Slytherins. After sampling his fair share of Slytherin men and women - just as passionate and sexual as the men, these ones - he moved on.

His favourite Ravenclaw conquest had to be Terry Boot. He was a virgin, and "completely straight" when Ron started on him. Ron had him within four days and spent a few days teaching Terry most of what he knew (he kept the real tricks to himself) before moving on.

The Ravenclaws were all fun, and they were mostly like Terry - innocent, virginal and "straight" - but, like Terry, they were far too easy to break. They were also slightly too clinical, and most weren't interested in the finer side of sex. Ron found himself being recited facts about how the Muggles got diseases from gay sex and how all Chinese Wizards believed that all gay men should be placed in "correctional camps" after sex. Ron wanted to laugh at that, and ended up asking the person telling him this if he'd asked _every single _Chinese Wizard if they held that opinion. The Ravenclaw in question, whose name Ron could never remember, had fought valiantly to win the verbal battle, but failed miserably. He eventually stormed off in a huff after Ron had started asking if it was a curse or a potion that made this disease single out only gay Muggles. Ron decided after that to abandon the Ravenclaw side of things.

He knew to avoid the Hufflepuff girls, but it wasn't until his first Hufflepuff male conquest that he realised they were all like that - needy and clingy, and too easily hurt - and Ron ran a mile. He may be a cruel, wanton slut, but he at least had scruples, and he wasn't a masochist. Hurting people for a bit of (not particularly brilliant) sex wasn't exactly a turn on. Although, he did like the begging bit in the right quantities. He'd have to remember to get them to beg a bit more.

So Ron returned to Gryffindors. His next Gryffindor conquest had been Colin Creevy. Ron decided on Colin because the annoying little chit had been photographing Harry and squeaking at him and generally getting in the way while Ron was deciding on whom to go for next. Colin turned out to be quite a challenge, and Ron even got photographic evidence. He also turned out to be more knowledgeable and sexual than Ron would have given him credit for, and Ron soon took him under his wing, teaching him all he knew about seduction. From what Ron heard, Colin actually managed to seduce Harry, and then persuade him into having a threesome with Seamus and himself.

Ron was quite intrigued by this idea and soon copied him, also managing to introduce bondage into his, Harry and Seamus' fun. This little game didn't satisfy him for ling, however, and Ron soon moved on. He came across Neville next and managed to get him in under an hour, although he felt a bit annoyed at having yet another of Seamus' cast-offs. It was only afterwards that Ron came to a realisation. He had now managed to successfully fuck all but one person in their Dorms. The remaining person was on Mr. Dean Thomas.

Dean, he soon found out, had evaded both Seamus and Colin's seduction attempts, as well as attempts from Seamus' newest plaything - some Italian Slytherin, but Ron couldn't remember which one - and several of his other past lovers. Dean, it seemed, was the perfect challenge.

Ron started off with the old favourites. Sitting a tad too close, talking about homosexual fantasies or feelings (it's always a lot easier once they've admitted to even the tiniest amounts of gay tendencies), walking to class, sitting with and talking with. He moved onto little gifts and special thoughtfulness, making Dean feel like the most important person in his world.

Ron was willing to admit that Dean was more difficult to break than he'd seemed when he was still evading Ron's attempts two weeks later. Ron also found, chillingly enough, that his hard work was only working to draw him in, not Dean. He soon found himself sitting up with Dean after everyone else had gone to bed and listening to him talking about his home life. It was incredibly interesting, listening to him talking about Muggle life; Harry never usually did and Hermione always focused on the _how_, not the _what _and _why_.

Ron even organised a game of football for Dean with the other boys (there were a lot of people very eager to help him woo Dean in any way they could) after Dean explained it all to him. He was ridiculously happy when Dean kissed him briefly on the cheek afterwards and the claps on the back for the victory did nothing to ease his happiness.

However, his happiness shattered when he returned to the Dorms. There was a little black Ministry owl sitting on his headboard, a chillingly familiar black envelope clutched in his beak. Ron opened it with shaky hands, tears already threatening to make an appearance. The letter was read through tear-blurred eyes.

_Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_We regret to inform you that at three thirty-six this afternoon Mrs. Molly Weasley, Mr. Arthur Weasley, Mr. William Weasley, Mr. Fred Weasley and Mr. George Weasley were all killed in a Death Eater raid in Diagon Alley, London. It is believed that _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_, was the focal point of the attack and that the Death Eaters purposefully attacked your family._

_Your brother, Mr. Charles Weasley, is in a critical state in _St. Mungo's Hospital ICU_. In the incident that he does not survive the attack, you will become the head of your household and you will gain custody of Miss. Virginia Weasley until she comes of age. You will be expected to meet with Mr. Richard Howard tomorrow afternoon at four to discuss your family's will, as you, Mr. Weasley and the Miss.Weasley are the only beneficiaries._

_We felt it prudent to allow you to inform your sister of this incident, and extend our sympathy for your loss. A memorial service for all those killed in the attack will take place next Saturday; it would be an honour if you and your family would attend._

_Sincerest apologies and best wishes, _

_Sabrina Clarke, _

_Department of..._

Ron didn't realise tears were falling until one landed on the letter, wiping out the last part. He sat numbly on his bed, staring at the parchment in his hand.

"Ron? Are you in here? Harry said - what's wrong, Ron?" Dean asked worriedly as he got a good look at Ron. He noticed the black envelope sitting beside him, and the Ministry parchment in his hand and understanding flooded through him. "Ron." He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Ron leaned into him, allowing the tears to flow freely.

He and Dean stayed like that for two hours, Dean just holding Ron and comforting him. Eventually, Ron fell asleep, and the letter slipped out of his hand. Dean picked it up and read the nearly illegible writing. He then looked at his watch and shook Ron awake gently.

"Ron, you need to get up. You have to tell Ginny, the attack will be in the Evening Prophet. She deserves to hear it from you, Ron." Ron sat up and wiped his eyes, nodding at Dean's words. He hurried into the bathroom and dried his eyes. He still looked out of it, but he didn't look so ghastly any more. Dean followed him downstairs and into the Common Room. From the looks of things, almost the whole of Gryffindor House was there.

Ron fought a deep blush as Harry, Hermione, Colin, Neville, Ginny and Seamus started clapping from their usual place by the fire.

"It's about time, too!" Seamus laughed out as they came closer. Dean, from behind Ron, was shaking his head and making a "stop" gesture from behind Ron. Harry was the one who noticed Ron's depressed demeanour first.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked. Ron smiled grimly and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute." Ginny nodded, looking concerned and not just a little scared. The others watched Ron lead her over to one of the corners, but were distracted by Dean sitting down beside Harry.

"Dean, mate, what happened?" Harry asked. Hermione leaned closer, concern marring her features. "Weren't you supposed to -."

"Forget about that for now Harry. Dean, something bad has happened, hasn't it?" Their conversation was abruptly broken by the sound of a low, keening cry, before Ginny fled the Common Room and up to the girl's Dorms. A distressed looking Ron called after her, but it was Hermione who went to look after the youngest Weasley. Dean gently led Ron to the sofas and sat down, pulling the redhead down to sit, curled half on his lap as he began trembling.

"Ron, what on earth has happened?" Harry asked, looking frantic. Ron looked up at him, his eyes showing the depths of his despair.

"I just got a letter from the Ministry... they're dead, Harry. Mum, dad, Fred, George and Bill. They're all dead. Charlie's in a right state in hospital and I don't think they expect him to survive, and we've only just started to pull each other together after Percy! This is going to destroy Ginny!" Ron began sobbing. Harry chanced a glance over his shoulder and paled.

"I think it just got worse." Harry mumbled, letting the black bird in. It flew to Ron immediately. Ron just let out a small sob when he saw it.

"Charlie." He cried into Dean's chest. Dean opened the letter, running one soothing hand through Ron's hair and down his back while the other held the letter open and he began to read.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, we regret to inform you... It's Charlie, Ron. According to this letter, you now have full custody of Ginny and full control of all the Weasley accounts and such." Ron nodded dimly and sadly. There was a knock at the Portrait and Dumbledore came in, followed by McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley, we were just informed. Is there anything we can do to help you and your sister?" Dumbledore asked. Ron frowned and shook his head.

"I just need to deal with this right now. I'm going to talk to someone tomorrow at the Ministry. After that, I'll be better informed and better able to organise things. Thank you for asking, Sir." Ron said rather formally. Dumbledore smiled sadly at him.

"You're a parent now, Mr. Weasley. You may address me as Albus unless I am addressing you as a pupil of this school, which will be a rare occurrence." Ron swallowed and nodded.

"Thank you, Albus." He then glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye. "Actually, Albus, when I go to this meeting tomorrow, I would like to take someone with me, if I would be allowed." Albus nodded.

"Certainly, we cannot deny you company, as long as said company if of age?" Ron nodded, and Albus beamed.

"Well, we shall leave you for now, however I would appreciate it if you would meet with me tomorrow when you return to the school."

"Certainly, Albus." Ron nodded his head once, and Albus acknowledged it as he left. The others were all staring at him in shocked silence, and Ron flushed.

"What?"

Ron managed to persuade Lavendar to go and fetch Ginny and Hermione and he was now sitting with his little sister - daughter, legally - and holding her, grief having overwhelmed them both. They were, however, relieved to notice that the attack stayed out of the Prophet, however, they knew not to expect the same good fortune the following day.

They both went to bed early, but Ron found himself tossing and turning for an hour before he gave up. The others would be coming up soon, he knew, but he needed the comfort anyway. He slipped out of bed, shivering in only his boxers, and slipped into dean's bed, curling up on one side and falling to sleep with Dean's soothing scent filling his being.

He woke the next morning to find a dark arm tangled around his waist and legs entwined with his own beneath the covers. Ron blushed as he realised that Dean must have found him in his bed, but was warmed by the thought that Dean had gone to bed with him, rather than kick him out or sleep in Ron's bed instead. He sighed happily and snuggled into Dean's arms, falling happily back to sleep.

Dean, who had woken up when he sensed Ron wake, smiled softly at the younger man. He pressed a soft, barely-there kiss to Ron's temple, contemplating this new twist. His plan had been simple, really. He, Harry and Seamus had gotten together, persuaded a few of Harry and Seamus' lovers to testify that Dean was all innocent and virginal and impossible to obtain and make Ron fall in love with Dean, while thinking it was all his own doing. Harry had been the one to suggest it, actually, when Dean had admitted that his reluctance to sleep with anyone was because he was in love with Ron. Harry had told him that he was afraid that Ron's sudden play-boy attitude was self-destructive and sparked off by the loss of Percy, who had died six months ago saving Ron's life.

Dean didn't know the full details, but he knew that Percy and Ron had met up in Hogsmeade one weekend while Percy was there on business and a Death Eater had attempted to murder Ron. Percy had jumped in the way, saving Ron's life and buying him enough time to call for help and be rescued from almost certain death. Dean, Harry and many of the other had noticed that Ron had become more shuttered since then, and gone on this promiscuous streak. Hell, even Draco Malfoy had been willing to shag him to spark _some _passion in the boy.

Dean was glad; more than glad, actually; that Ron hadn't become even more closeted with this sudden blow. He was afraid that Ron would shut himself off from people and feelings even more, but he seemed to be completely open to them now. He checked the clock and noticed that it was only five, so he pulled Ron slightly closer and tighter and fell into a restless sleep. His dreams all seemed to feature Ron running away from him, constantly evading capture, and even a few of Ron beheading all the people who were close to him (and a few that weren't, like Seamus' new boyfriend, Blaise and a shadowy blond he recognised as Malfoy). He finally woke up properly at eleven and cursed as he noticed that they had missed breakfast. However, Ron was still in his arms, waking slowly now and Dean couldn't be happier.

"Dean?" Ron mumbled, a confused frown beginning to form on his brow. He then remembered where he was, a tiny blush covering his cheeks. A thrill of panic raced through Dean's insides as Ron began pulling away, emotionally as well as physically, and he tugged him closer, before pressing lips against Ron's in a gentle kiss. He released him quickly and murmured a soft "good morning" before clambering out of bed and getting ready for the day. Lunch would be served soon and Dean, after missing breakfast, was anxious to get to it.

Ron sat next to Dean at lunch and, blushing a little, asked him if he'd come with him to visit Richard. Dean agreed and they settled to eating, ignoring the hushed whispers surrounding them. It wasn't until Hermione, Harry, Neville, Seamus and Ginny - all looking ink stained and exhausted - came in for their lunch that they focused on anything else.

"Morning dad!" Ginny chirped, smirking in amusement.

"None of that cheek or I might have to ground you, young lady." Ron warned mock seriously. He was glad Ginny had found something to focus on other than the pain. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, prompting a small battle between "father" and "daughter".

The others watched on in sad amusement, sometimes laughing at the two of them. Finally the banter ceased as Ginny began eating in earnest and Ron glanced at Hermione.

"Let me guess, you dragged them to the library and made them do homework?" He asked. She flushed slightly and nodded. Harry, beside her, smirked.

"We met someone else while we were there as well, didn't we, Mione?" She went bright red, alerting Ron to the possible identity.

"A boyfriend, Mione? Do tell." She mumbled something under her breath. "Sorry, missed that, care to repeat it?"

"Terry Boot." She hissed, bright red.

"Oh, lucky you, he's pretty good." They all coughed awkwardly at that comment and Ron frowned, before realizing that they were shooting glances over his shoulder. He turned around and came face-to-chest with said ex-lover. "Terry! We were just talking about you." Terry smiled at him.

"I noticed. Only "pretty good", Ron? I seem to recall you thinking I was God, Allah and Merlin all rolled into one at one point."

"Meh, I suppose, but that was before I met Dean." He wrapped an arm around said boy's shoulders and winked over-exaggeratedly at him.

"Good for you, it's about time you found someone who could satisfy your appetite properly. As long as you two don't turn out like Colin and Draco, we're all fine." Ron snorted quietly at the reminder of the odd couple, who were making out at the Slytherin table right now. "Now we just need to get Harry a good lover. Unless you're going to go back to Ginny, Harry?" Harry squeaked and shook his head.

"She's like a little sister to me! Or a niece, I suppose..." Harry joked. The laughter had a saddened tint to it, and Terry seemed to sober up a little.

"I heard about your family, though. Ginny said you're meeting with Richard Howard later. That's good; he's the best for this kind of thing." Terry nodded. Ron breathed in sharply, a dark pain searing through his heart at the sudden reminder of his family, but he smiled anyway.

"Thanks, Terry. He's the one who helped you, isn't he?" Ron asked curiously. Terry nodded, before looking over to Hermione.

"I was wondering if you were up for a walk later Hermione."

The second shock occurred a few minutes later, when Harry nervously handed him the Daily Prophet.

_DEATH EATER ATTACK IN DIAGON ALLEY._

_10 people were killed and many more injured in an attack in Diagon Alley yesterday afternoon. Amongst those killed were three Aurors... The attack was apparently aimed at _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_, where Minister of Muggle/Wizard Relations, Arthur Weasley and many members of his family were at the time... Mr. Weasley's job has become one of the most important ones in light of the recent war and the increased need for Muggle protection... Possibly an assassination attempt for one of their biggest obstacles, or maybe a personal vendetta against the Weasleys, in light of the murder of Mr. Percy Weasley six months ago... Our thoughts are with the two surviving Weasleys, who are grieving with friends at Hogwarts..._

Ron felt pain choke him up again. _Our thoughts are with the two surviving Weasleys..._ Finally, he looked up into Ginny's tearful eyes, and the warm, sympathetic looks of the others.

"We need to have kids, Gin. We Weasleys have become an endangered species." He finally said. He noticed that Ginny's choked laughter was filled with tears, but he felt oddly numb. He felt Dean slip a hand into his, and he smiled gratefully, albeit weakly, to the other boy.

He crawled into Dean's bed again that night, the darker boy holding the blankets open to him this time. His day had been overly emotional and exhausting, but at least it was over. All the Weasley's money had been divided into two accounts, one for him and one for Ginny. He'd also been given access to the Prewitt accounts, which had been blocked after his mum married his dad by her vengeful and angry mother. He was shocked to discover that the Prewitt account included two houses - one in England and one in France, and so much money that they were on a par with the Malfoys at this point. He would have to talk about it all with Ginny the next day, but all the liquid assets had been divided equally between their accounts.

His meeting with Albus had been swift and to the point, and Ron had failed to mention his sudden windfall. He and Ginny would be going shopping the following Saturday before the memorial, and they would by lots of nice, properly fitting clothes. He would be inundated by cards and gifts from well-wishers, and he'd have to organise monetary donations to everyone in the known world. He would also have to look into untying extra money from a dubious inheritance from a Great Aunt Prewitt, as he and Ginny were her only benefactors. He knew that, with a little extra "support" to the Ministry he should get it sorted pretty easily though. He had six funerals to organise and a household that was in dire need of repair.

But for now...

He curled up tightly against Dean, feeling the warm arms wrap around him automatically. For now he would be glad for what he had. Which, at this moment, included a wonderfully supportive boyfriend and a sixteen year old "daughter"...

A/N; AAARRRGGGGHHHH! I did _not_ mean to kill off all the Weasleys! Ron was supposed to be a little slut, then he needed something to push him towards Dean, then I decided he needed a reason for being a man-whore...

Ah well, at least my inspiration is back.


End file.
